


TEMPLE SQUARE

by Houndmancometh



Category: Music - Fandom, TEMPLE - Fandom, mormon - Fandom
Genre: Other
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-02
Updated: 2020-11-02
Packaged: 2021-03-08 23:47:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 141
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27355216
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Houndmancometh/pseuds/Houndmancometh
Kudos: 3





	TEMPLE SQUARE

TEMPLE SQUARE

Lord, you said you wanted me to see this place  
It was more than a Temple having a trace  
Salt Lake City, Utah  
It was a journey far  
Worship with singing praise  
Uplifting full of amaze  
Full encouragement  
The thought of hope  
Understanding in how to cope  
The Temple was a Church  
Nestled by Mountains in the Downtown air  
Being large beyond compare  
I witnessed this Temple myself  
It is my own words that didn’t come from anybody else  
The encounter of the Mormon ways  
My journey cross during those days  
Echoes of music  
Melody on cue  
I was embraced, and captured the tone  
I am never alone  
Absorbed within my own soul  
My own life that unfold  
Remembered today beyond tomorrow  
Temple Square  
It is are  
I am the care  
But the whole experience I wanted to share


End file.
